The Snake Charmer
by SnapeTheBoss
Summary: During Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, she realizes that not all things can be learned from books. With Severus as her unlikely tutor, she will explore her true loyalties, her mind, her body, and soul.


It would seem that after five years of changing into robes in a confined bathroom whilst on a moving train, one would have mastered the skill. However, Hermione Granger grumbled as the train, once again, jolted her into the wall of the loo, nearly causing her to tear her nylons in the process.

"Sure, we can make cars fly but stablizing a train is out of the question!" Hermione huffed as she stood up, straighted her skirt, and appraised herself in the mirror. She fluffed out her wavy cheasnut hair and was once again greatful for the beauty shop, Magik and Mirrors, she had discovered in Diagon Alley this summer. It was the supplier of "High Mane-tinance", a smoothing potion for unruly manes. Leaning closer to the mirror, Hermione grabbed some sheer lipgloss from her bag and applied it to her supple lips, smacking them for good measure.

"Oye! I need to change too!" a voice called from the hallway. Hermione grabbed her things and exited the small bathroom, giving the impatient Slytherin a dirty look on the way out. Hermione quickly made her way down the hall of the train towards the compartment where she, Harry, and Ron had spent thier train ride. It wasn't until she was firmly seated in her place next to Harry when she had a terrifying realization. _I forgot to put on knickers_. Hermione balked at her own carelessness. She had been wearing a pair of her baggiest sweats previously, and she had always preffered to go "commando", so to speak, in those pants. Hermione covertly crossed her legs and thanked Merlin that Ron and Harry were sound asleep, missing the blush staining her delicate face. _Well,_ Hermione thought, _the line to the loo is much too long now. I suppose I'll just have to be wary of how I sit today_. Hermione nodded in sound agreement with herself and settled into the cushioned seats, grabbing a book from her bag.

"Hogwarts ahead! Gather your belongings and prepare to exit the train!" the conductor hollared, startling Ron and Harry awake. Ron rubbed his eyes and shook the hair out of his face.

"Blimey, I'm getting too old for this," Ron mumbled and Hermione smirked at him in response. The train began to slow and finally chugged to a halt. Hermione carefully stood to her feet and retreived her drawstring bag. Harry followed behind her with Ron close behind.

"Wait you guys, I think I left something in our compartment," Harry said as he turned to go back. Ron shrugged and Hermione eyed Harry's dissapearing form warrily but continued on. After making thier way past the usual confused herd of first years, the duo found an empty carriage. They eyed the thestral grimly.

"What's taking Harry so long?" Hermione asked, panic setting in.

"Dunno, maybe he's talking with Hagrid?" Ron suggested, trying to comfort her. Hermione shook her head and combed through the crowd that was now dissapating into the carriages. Suddenly she saw Luna and Harry emerge from the train. As they drew closer, Hermione realised that there was blood on Harry's face.

"My Gods! Harry what happened!?" Hermione pressed while tilting his chin up to inspect his nose for a break.

"Nothing, I tripped. Luna already healed it for me," said Harry, hoping they would drop the issue. Luna took this opportunity to disscuss the anatomy of a Hogg Goblin with Ron, silencing any more questions as to Harry's well-being. Hermione gazed at the passing landscape, amazed at homw much had changed since the last time she had passed through these gates.

 _All things grow in the summer,_ she mused to herself. She fiddled with the edge of her skirt, squirming to maximize it's coverage of her thighs. _I might need to invest in a longer skirt, all the dancing has made my thighs and rear a force to be reccond with!_ Durring the summer, Hermione had rekindled her pasion for dance. Ever since she was a child she had studied ballet, jazz, and modern dance. She demonstrated the same exactness that she employed for school studies as with her dancing. Usually durring her summers at home she would attend a few classes here and there to insure that her skills wouldn't deteriorate, but this summer something inside her yearned for the feel of a wood floor beneath her padded feet. She had rigerously attended dance classes four days a week and as a result she had aquired the "dancer's figure". All butt, thighs, and hips. Along with the toned figured, dancing had given Hermione a new air of confidence and pride. She looked over at Harry, Ron and Luna laughing and realised that she had been spacing. Shaking her head she atuned her attention back to her friends, greatful that they were all here and well.

"Students, staff, and esteemed colleages.." Dumbledore began the pre-feast speech. Hermione gazed un abashedly at the great wizard's now blackened and scarred hand. _I wonder what that's all about_. Scrunching her eyebrows in concern, she continued her perusal of the staff table. To Dumbledore's right was Hagrid, smiling at the wary first years. Next to him, Severus Snape was staring down the Headmaster. Something in the way that his lips purrsed or his chin lowered, made Hermione sense...regret? It was at that very moment that Snape snapped his head, locking eyes with Hermione while sporting a disdainful sneer. Last year, Hermione would have looked away, bowing her head in embarrasment for being caught. However, Hermione simply starred back at the proffesor, tilting her head questioningly.

"Hermione!" came a voice from her right. Startled out of her stare down, Hermione glanced over to see Ginny looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I said, could you pass the potatoes?" Ginny repeated. Hermione nodded and handed her the deep bowl of fluffy mash. She then proceded to dish out a plate of her own and tucked in to the delicious food she had missed all summer. No one did fish and chips quite like the elves at Hogwarts.

"D'you reckon Quiditch try-outs will begin soon?" Ron asked Harry. Harry responded and Hermione observed the dark circles under his eyes. _He's still hurting_. It pained Hermione to see him this way. Hermione looked at the remainder of food on her plate and realised that she was no longer hungry.

"Hey, did you hear that? Snape's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts proffesor?" Seamus whispered to the table. The conversation began to take on a conspiracy tone and Hermione decieded it was time for bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, we have Arithmacy bright and early!" said Ginny as Hermione got up from the table, bidding everyone a good night.

The clicking of boots against marble could be heard in the nearly empty hallway outside of the Great Hall. Severus Snape strode purposefully past the many gargoyals and portaits towards the Headmaster's office. _Welcome back, Severus_ , he thought disdainfully. _It's not as if I don't have enough on my plate anywa-_ , and suddenly Severus felt his body collide with a form coming from his right. _Constant vigilance_ , he thought sarcasticly. Looking down he was met with the unwelcome sight of Hermione Granger, sprawled out over the floor.

"Mrs. Granger, is there a specific reason for why you could not see where you were going?" he sneered.

"I'm sorry, Sir! I was just deep in thought I suppose," Hermione bowed her head in shame and bent down to retrieve her things that were now scattered all over the floor. Unknown to Hermione, this gave Severus a hint of view of her bum and quim. Severus tried to turn his eyes away, but it had been so long since he had last seen a woman...

"Ten points from Gryfindor for your lack of vigilance!" he snapped at her, effectively dismissing himself from her presence. He swiftly made his way to the Headmaster's office, willing his blood to stay in the head on his shoulders, and not to journey south.

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked that first chapter! If you found anything confusing please feel free to put any questions in a review and I will be sure to answer them :) As you can see, the chapters are much longer this time around and I hope that your as pumped as I am to see where this story goes! Love you guys and stay awesome!**


End file.
